Who Really Cares?
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: OneShot!Random! If anyone had told me ten years ago that i would be in this position, I would have... well I would have taken them to Volddy myself.


**Who really cares?**

**Draco's POV**

You know if anyone had told me ten years ago that i would be in this position, I would have... well I would have taken them to Voldy myself. I mean seriously never in my 26 years on this earth did I think that would be in this situation...ever.

I mean, come on, me? The Draco Malfoy, richest man in London! Oh yeah straight to Voldy.

Ok well I guess I haven't really told you what it is exactly I'm doing, not that I think you'll believe me. But whatever.

I, Draco Alexander Malfoy, am sitting in the middle of the Weasley's living room, drinking coffee, and eating three different kinds of cake. Yep, me sitting with like a hundred Weasley's, Oh and the Potter's lets not forget them, they don't even flipping like me! Well Ok Potter and I get on alright, but the rest of them, no comment.

If any of my fellow Slytherin's saw me, they'd never, NEVER, speak to me again. They'd probably give away my chair at Friday's poker night. Well that's not all true Blaise is here too so he can't really say anything, neither can Pansy, so maybe, just maybe I'll be ok. Maybe. Then again who really cares about that anymore?

The war is way over.

And why am I doing this, you ask? Oh well that's simple. My wife thought it would be funny to see me squirm. She's a riot she really is, _'Come on Draco it'll be fun, please, for me?' _Fun my ass. They hate me, and the feelings mutual I assure you. But who really cares?

Because I came. She knew I would, she always does. It's funny though try and get _her _to go to a Slytherin party and she'll shake her head, smile cutely, whimper and pout. I swear that woman can pout for England.

And she always gets her way. Always.

Then again this isn't all bad, as long as I can keep away from Weasel and Potty, then I'm fine.

"Daddy!"

Oh wait.

"Daddy!"

There is another good thing.

"Daddy! James hit me!"

That perfectly innocent angel that's hugging me, looking up at me with her blue eyes, with all her light brown hair flying all around her face? Yep definitely a good thing, My angel. My Ally.

Ally Cissa Malfoy.

"Dadddd!"

"Sorry, pet, what's wrong?" I said as i picked her up.

"James hit me!"

"Did he now?" Ally nodded.

I saw the black haired Potter in a corner, he knew I wouldn't actually hurt him, but he hid anyway, which amused me to no end.

"It hurrts!" Ally murmured only half meaning it. I love the way she makes every word sound longer than it actually is.

I kissed the spot were she was pointing. "Better?" I asked. She nodded. "Daddy's touch is magic." Some one said behind me.

"Of course it is." I told her, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. Beautiful, just beautiful.

"Mommy! James hit me."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "James Albus Potter. Did you hit Ally?" Hermione asked. All in her godmother stage.

James looked up at her with a perfectly innocent look on his face shook his head. If I weren't his uncle, I would have laughed, but since I'm playing responsible, I'll keep a straight face.

"James." Hermione said warningly. "It's wrong to lie. I'll ask again, did you hit Ally?" Mione asked again.

"It wasn't hard." James told her. I actually laughed at that, that Potter kid knocked me out, he really did.

Ally shook her head at me for laughing, and Hermione sighed. "Please don't fight you two, Ok? Or someone will actually get really hurt." Hermione said, as I put Ally down, and Hermione turned to her, "Where are Suzie and Blake?"

In case you're wondering who they are, Susie May Malfoy, Ally's twin, age 7 and Blake Lucas Malfoy our youngest 4.

"They're out in the garden. Playing with Uncle Fred." Ally smiled at us both, then runs off with James.

Hermione turned to me. "Having fun?" She asked lightly.

I took a good look at her, she was perfect, God I loved her. "You know what? I actually am, just as long as you stay right there, then I'll be fine." Mione shook her head. "I knew you'd like it." She said laughing.

I grin wholeheartedly. "Whatever." I say, in perfect imitation of, well...her.

"So you're happy?" Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.

"I'm with you aren't I?" I asked, and lent down to kiss her softly.

Mione laughed and I sat down on one of the Weasley's armchairs and pulled her on to my lap. I kissed her again, but we had to stop as soon as Lilly Potter walked in with Susie and Ally behind her, the three nodded at us and left quick as they came.

I watched them leave and looked back at my wife, "Thank you." I said.

Hermione looked at me puzzled. "For what?" She questioned.

"For them." I said nodding towards the door the girls had left through ."And for you."

Hermione smiled her brightest smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." So what if i had to sit in a room full of Weasley's, why should I care when I have three beautiful kids, and a perfect wife? Who really cares?


End file.
